The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to an integrated circuit having a transistor for radio frequency applications and methods of manufacturing the same.
A field effect transistor typically includes a silicon substrate, an impurity doped source and an impurity doped drain separated by a channel region. A gate insulation layer is disposed atop the channel region and a gate electrode made from electrically conductive material is located on top of the gate insulation layer.
Field effect transistors are employed as switching devices in wireless communications devices, e.g., mobile phones, tablet PCs, and the like. A radio frequency (RF) switching device is typically a key component in RF front-end modules and is required to have high signal integrity, low insertion loss, good linear characteristics, and low signal distortion.
However, due to the high frequency range in the radio frequency applications, source to drain leakage and parasitic capacitive coupling through the substrate can be relatively large and affect the performance (i.e., low insertion loss, good linear characteristics, and low signal distortion) of the field effect transistor.
Therefore, there exists a need for an integrated circuit structure having low parasitic capacitive coupling and high switching speed and a method of manufacturing such structure.